Eh!
by kinana
Summary: [Akashi melihat sosok hantu yang disinyalir tipe empat.]/AkaFuri/Fiksi ini mengandung homo!/T /#HydneChallenge Fantasy


**Eh?!**

 **By kinana**

 **Warn :**

 **Fiksi Homo, AkaFuri, Bom Tipo, dll.**

 _ **Kebanyakan karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Fujimaki Tatadoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun melalui fan fiksi ini.**_

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk '**_ ** _HydneChallenge_Fantasy_** ** _'_**

* * *

 _"Kau bilang ada cap telapak tangan berdarah disana?"_

 _"Iya, dan itu benar–benar membuatku kaget."_

 _"Menurut pengalamanku sih, berarti hantu itu menyimpan banyak dendam Seijuurou."_

 _"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menyimpan banyak dendam?"_

 _"Aish! Tentu saja hantu itu akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan! Dan tentu saja sangat kuat sampai mampu melukai manusia bahkan membunuh manusia! Kamu tidak pernah nonton film horror sejenis paranormal activity atau insidious apa?" Kategora menatap keponakan jauhnya dengan pandangan heran._

 _"Belum pernah. Lagipula film semacam itu menurutku tidak seru karena tidak mampu membuatku ketakutan." Balas Seijuurou datar._

 _"Kau tahu? Hantu seperti itu adalah tipe empat, biasanya wajahnya melepuh dengan warna kehitaman seperti terbakar dibeberapa titik, kulitnya mengelupas, kukunya panjang. Pokoknya menyeramkan!"_

 _"Memang paman pernah bertemu?"_

 _"Hehe." Kategora tersenyum bangga_

 _"Tentu aku pernah melihat satu. Dan aku langsung mengabaikannya dan kabur perlahan agar dia tidak tertarik dengan kehadiranku."_

Seijuurou terdiam ditempatnya ketika ingatan soal percakapannya dengan sang paman kembali muncul kepermukaan. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya terus menapak tanah tidak mau digerakkan sedikitpun.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungnya berdentum kencang ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ada sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dan berbatang tua, angin kencang yang berhembus menerbangkan kelopak–kelopak sakura yang tidak mampu bertahan didahannya. Indah sekali. Namun, yang menjadi fokus Seijuurou saat ini bukanlah pemandangan pohon itu, melainkan kedua sosok yang ada dibawah pohon sakura. Ada seorang manusia yang sekarat dan satu hantu yang mengamuk.

Tidak ada kabar baik, tapi kabar buruknya Seijuurou tahu hantu itu tipe empat.

Manusia yang sekarat itu perlahan kulitnya berubah pucat seiring darah yang keluar dari beberapa lubang ditubuhnya, dan hatu tipe empat itu terus menghujamkan tangannya yang berkuku panjang pada tubuh manusia yang bahkan sudah kesusahan mengambil nafas.

Seijuurou ingin menolong, tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku yang mampu dilakukannya sekarang adalah diam mengamati.

Hantu itu mengenakan kimono berwarna merah darah dengan obi coklat yang terlihat sedikit bersinar, kulitnya pucat dan terlihat sangat dingin, telapak tangannya berlumuran darah manusia yang sedang dia bunuh, kukunya sepertinya berwarna merah, rambutnya pedek setengkuk dan berwarna coklat tanah, telinganya berbentuk seperti telinga kucing—apa mingkin dia termasuk dalam _nekomata?_ —dan ada sembilan ekor yang terlihat halus dibagian belakangnya.

Berhenti.

Seijuurou melihat hantu itu berhenti membunuh manusia didepannya yang sekarang telah menjadi mayat. Seijuurou paham, sebentar lagi dia juga akan dibunuh oleh si hantu tipe empat.

'Tolong,'

'Tolong,'

'Tolong, aku.'

Ada suara yang bergema dalam kepala Seijuurou seperti telah dilakukan melalui telepati. Seijuurou tidak mampu melepas pandangannya pada sosok hantu itu.

Angin berhembus kencang.

Kelopak–kelopak sakura kembali berterbangan.

Kimono merah si hantu berkibar perlahan dan anggun.

'Tolong aku. Seijuurou–kun'

Sosok hantu itu berbalik, dan Seijuurou terdiam dalam rasa kaget. Jantungnya kembali berpacu diluar nalar.

Pamannya berbohong. Hantu tipe empat didepannya tidaklah memiliki wajah menyeramkan, hantu itu memiliki bibir tipis yang berwarna plum meski terlihat pucat, dengan iris mata coklat sebesar biji semangka. Iris miliknya berkaca–kaca dan ada genangan kecil disudut–sudut kelopak matanya.

Seijuurou terpesona.

Dia tidaklah tahu jika ada makhluk yang dapat terlihat rapuh, menyedihkan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jalan

Jalan

Hantu itu mendekat kearahnya, lalu terdiam dengan ekspresi menyedihkan yang sama begitu ada jarak selangkah diantara mereka.

'Bisakah kau...mengingatku?'

Hantu itu kembali mendekat kerah Seijuurou. Dia mulai menangis tersedu dan Seijuurou salah fokus melihat kimono bagian dadanya yang sedikit tersingkap.

 _Oh, ternyata hantu ini bukan cewek ya..._

Bantin Seijuurou aneh.

'Aku…'

Suara yang kembali bergema dalam kepalanya membuat pikiran Seijuurou kembali terfokus.

Tusuk.

Seijuurou dapat merasakan ada sebuah telapak tangan yang bersarang dalam perutnya. Hantu manis ini…bisa–bisanya mengambil kesempatan untuk membunuh Seijuurou.

"Furihata Kouki…"

Hantu itu kini berbicara, membuat Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia kira si hantu manis adalah hantu tipe empat yang bisu.

Seijuurou sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kenyataan ada banyak darah yang mengucur keluar dari lubang diperutnya.

Tarik.

Sosok yang disebut hantu oleh Seijuurou itu menarik kembali telapak tangannya yang tadi bersarang diperut Seijuurou, dia menatap telapak tangannya dan Seijuurou bergantian lalu menunjukkan raut terkejut yang menurut Seijuurou sangat lucu.

Smirk.

Seringai tampan bermain di wajah Seijuurou yang memang sudah ganteng dari lahir. Dia mengambil sebuah kain dari dalam tas dan membalut bagian perutnya yang berlubang dengan kain itu.

"Kamu pasti tidak tahu—

Seijuurou mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan mengusap kedua pipi hantu itu sementara si hantu mulai mencengkram pinggangnya.

—kalau aku adalah zombie."

Senyum kece Seijuurou kembali melebar.

Cium.

Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat Kouki, memaksa hantu itu membuka mulutnya, dan memasukkan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya bermain–main dengan nakal didalam mulut si hantu surai coklat.

Sepasang kelopak mata Kouki semakin melebar terkejut ketika ada seekor kecoa berukuran sedang yang berjalan keluar dari lubang telinga Seijuurou lalu menyusup santai diantara celah yang ada ketika Seijuurou menciumnya paksa.

Masuk.

Dengan santainya si kecoa masuk kedalam mulut Kouki, dan tanpa rasa bersalah lidah Seijuurou yang menginvansi mulutnya mendorong si kecoa agar masuk lebih dalam. Kouki ingin muntah sekarang juga.

Dorong.

Dorong.

Dorong.

Lidah Kouki mendorong–dorong dengan panik, dia berusaha mengeluarkan kecoa laknat yang dari tadi didorong masuk oleh Seijuurou. Otomatis mereka _french kiss_ terselubung. Seringai Seijuurou semakin lebar ketika menyadari hal itu.

Telan.

Kouki kalah, dengan terpaksa dirinya menelan kecoa laknat itu.

Lepas.

Seijuurou melepas ciumannya. Dan Kouki langsung terbatuk hebat, sembilan ekornya bergerak–gerak tidak tenang.

"A–apa…" Kouki tidak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya, kini bibir plum pucatnya yang tipis membengkak dan terlihat mengkilap.

Seijuurou ingin mencium hantu didepannya lagi.

"Kamu manis sih…jadi ya aku cium. Maukan jadi pacarku, hantu manis?"

Duh, kalau _fans_ Seijuurou mendengar kalimat dan melihat Seijuurou saat ini pasti mereka semua sudah pingsan ditempat karena Seijuurou yang biasanya _cool_ _and cold_ jadi sedkit—ingat sedikit—hangat.

Kouki diam dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan melihat _zombie_ ganteng didepannya. Mulutnya masih bisa merasakan kecoa yang tadi ditelannya. Menjijikkan!

"Kalau kamu nggak mau, sekarang aku bakal menculikmu lalu mengurungmu dibawah tanah dan memberimu lipan cina yang akan kupaksakan kamu telan."

Kouki membelalak horor dan ketakutan.

"I–iya…aku mau jadi pa–pacar ka–kamu…" jawab Kouki terpaksa. Biarpun begitu wajah manisnya tetap memerah malu.

Rangkul.

"Ayo kerumahku, akan aku kenalkan kamu dengan kedua orang tuaku dan pamanku yang sedang menginap."

Masih dengan seringai lebar dan perut berlubang yang mengalami pendarahan Seijuurou merangkul Kouki dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan menuju kediaman Akashi.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Maunya bikin multichapter dari drabble 'Kamera' cuman kok masih nggak _sreg_ sama plot, akhirnya ubek-ubek CAFEIN dan menemukan kembali _challege_ ini. Akhirnya, dengan waktu dua setengah jam saya nyelesain OS fantasy yang udah lompat-lompat dikepala.

Yah, semoga suka aja sih sama ini fanfiksi, karena sudah lumayan lama saya nggak bikin fantasy. Ah, terimakasih sama manusia-manusia yang sudah membaca, mem _fav_ , _follow,_ atau _reaview_ ff saya selama ini~~

Sampai jumpa di ff saya yang lain~

RnR?

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Seijuurou, darimana kau mendapatkan dia?!" Kategora bertanya dengan suara tinggi.

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu paman, dia _milikku._ " Seijuurou membalas sinis, kini perutnya yang berlubang sudah menutup dibeberapa bagian, dan kain yang tadi dikenakannya sudah diserahkan pada salah satu pelayan yang ada dikediaman utama Akashi. Kouki sendiri sedang tiduran disampingnya dengan posisi melingkar bagai kucing. Manis sekali…apalagi ekornya juga sangat lembut…

"Bukan begitu!" Kategora berteriak.

"Karena kau baru beberapa hari di Jepang, paman rasa kau belum mempelajari legenda negara ini secara keseluruhan,"

Kategora menghela nafas lelah.

"Dia itu _kitsune._ Si rubah ekor sembilan."

Naik.

Sebelah alis merah Seijuurou naik dengan gerakan yang terlihat keren.

"Bukan hantu tipe empat?"

"Bukan. Bukan." Kategora menggeleng cepat.

" _Kitsune_ itu salah satu dewa di Jepang, dia bisanya keluar jika dia ingin mengajak lelaki bercinta."

"Jadi, _kitsune_ homo?"

"Yah, begitulah. Meskipun yang aku baca selama ini menyebutkan _kitsune_ itu seorang wanita. Eh?! Bukan itu intinya!"

"Tapi tadi aku melihat dia membunuh seorang lelaki paman."

Seijuurou berkata kalem lalu menyeruput sedikit kopinya.

"Yah, mungkin lelaki itu tidak mau diajak bercinta olehnya, dan dia merasa marah."

Smirk.

Seijuurou berseringai menyeramkan.

Hup!

Sret.

Seijuurou menggendong Kouki yang tertidur pulas menggunakan kedua lengannya. Kesembilan ekor berbulu lembut milik kekasihnya itu bergoyang–goyang perlahan.

"Paman, jangan berani menggangguku selama seminggu. Jangan buka pintu kamarku atau apapun. Pokoknya tinggalkan aku selama seminggu ini. Aku akan memberi _kitsuneku_ pelajaran berharga agar tidak perlu membunuh lelaki lain."

Kagetora menatap kepergian keponakannya yang sedang menggendong _kitsune_ itu dengan datar.

Akashi mah memang begitu orangnya. Nggak mau miliknya disentuh ataupun menyentuh orang lain yang bukan dia.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
